The present invention relates to telephonic communications, and more particularly to pay phones that provide for computer network access.
Over the past 100 years, the public telecommunications industry, which has produced and operated what are commonly known as “payphones,” has evolved into one of the most easy-to-use and widely accepted communications networks. The core device in public communications, the payphone, literally has made “on the go” communications possible for millions of people daily. In recent years, however, unprecedented technological, competitive and regulatory changes within the telecommunications industry have created an equally unprecedented challenge for the public communications sector. A decade previously, the payphone was the only way most people on the go kept connected to home or office. Now, however, wireless phones keep everyone—from high school students to housewives to business travelers—in touch while on the go, talking on the phone while walking down the street or through a busy airport.
The Internet likewise has revolutionized communications by replacing cards and letters with e-mail, by replacing in-person shopping with e-commerce, and replacing traditional access to news, information and other services with personalized portals. As a result, consumers increasingly demand access to “content” anytime, anywhere, and not just to the voice communications conventionally provided by landlines and wireless phones. Content equals information that includes voice calls, local news, mapped directions, investment updates, e-commerce transactions, email, and connectivity with the home, office and other web-based information.
Thus the single-function payphone is being driven toward a phase-out condition, and Internet kiosks are appearing in public places for use by those not having ready access to the Internet. Such persons include those not having a personal computer and/or an account with an Internet service provider (ISP). Also, many who have such accounts may wish to access the Internet while away from their home or office and, even if they are carrying a portable computer equipped for Internet access there may not be an available direct telephone line. Internet kiosks are relatively expensive to install when the required space is taken into account. Consequently, they are often installed in spaces previously occupied by pay telephones, which tends to diminish revenue otherwise received from pay telephone service, as well as to generate public dissatisfaction with reduced pay phone availability. As a result, pay phones are now marketed that provide Internet access in addition to conventional voice communication capability. However, these new pay phones are excessively expensive.
Thus there is a need for an inexpensive way to provide public computer network access without discontinuing pay telephone service at existing locations.